1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination antenna, and more particularly to a combination antenna covering multiple frequency bands used for WWAN, WLAN and WMAN.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, wireless handsets, such as netbook, PDA et al., and notebooks are always integrally incorporated with different antennas so as to work in different networks, such as Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN). However, the market trend is to design a smaller and slimmer electrical device. The antenna is incorporated within those electrical devices has to be reduced into compact size so as to meet the requirements. For this reason, multiple antennas respectively arranged in the electrical devices can not meet the requirements on volume. U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,071 issued to Chen-Ta Hung et al. on Oct. 30, 2007, discloses a combinational antenna used for WWAN and WLAN, but this antenna can not be used for WMAN due to its narrowed bandwidth.
Hence, in this art, a combinational antenna used for multiple networks so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.